The present invention relates generally to an amusement device, and more particularly to an amusement device that is used in a bathtub.
It is desirable to provide fun bath-time activities for children as an enticement to take a bath. In this regard, various amusement devices have heretofore been designed for use by children in a bathtub. For instance, toy boats have been designed which float on the water in the bathtub and provide entertainment to children while they take a bath. Also, a water soluble foam dispensing device has been commercially available wherein a child may write her name or draw pictures on the side wall of a bathtub while she is taking a bath. Thereafter, the writing or drawing can later be washed off with water. Obviously, numerous other devices for providing fun bath-time activities have been designed for the purpose of providing entertainment to children while they take a bath.
What is needed is a new type of amusement device that provides entertainment to children while they take a bath. This is especially true since children can become bored with toys that they have played with numerous times in the past, while they become intrigued with toys that are new to them. The present invention fulfills this need.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an amusement device. The amusement device includes a launching device movable between a rest orientation and a biased orientation. The amusement device further includes a suction assembly attached to the launching device and configured to secure the launching device to a surface of a bathtub. The amusement device additionally includes a target assembly configured to float on water located within the bathtub. The launching device is configured to fling an object located thereon from the launching device toward the target assembly in response to release of the launching device after it is moved from the rest position to the biased orientation.
Pursuant to another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an amusement device. The amusement device includes a launching device having a flexible portion and a suction assembly attached to the launching device and configured to secure the launching device to a surface of a bath tub. The launching device is configured to fling an object located on the flexible portion in response to the flexible portion being flexed and thereafter released.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method of using an amusement device in a bathtub, with the amusement device including a launching device and a target assembly. The method includes the steps of (i) securing a launching device to a surface of the bathtub, (ii) placing an object on the launching device after the securing step, and (iii) propelling the object with the launching device toward the target assembly which is floating on water located within the bathtub after the placing step.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an amusement device. The amusement device includes a launching device movable between a rest orientation and a biased orientation. The amusement device further includes a securing mechanism attached to the launching device and configured to attach the launching device to a surface of the bathtub. The amusement device additionally includes a target assembly configured to float on water located within the bathtub. The launching device is configured to fling an object located thereon from the launching device toward the target assembly.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful amusement device which can be used in a bath tub.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved amusement device which can be used in a bath tub.
Moreover, it is another object of the present invention to provide a new and useful method of using amusement device in a bath tub.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide an improved method of using amusement device in a bath tub.
Other objects and benefits of the present invention can be discerned from the following description and accompanying drawings.